Tori Vega
Tori Vega is the 16-year old star of Victorious. Tori experiences the biggest change of her life when she enters Hollywood Arts, where she's able to practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. At first, Tori was insecure about her abilities and if Hollywood Arts was the right thing for her. Thanks to her friends, however, she has become more confident in her talents, although she still has to get used to the unusual ways of the school. Tori is kind, funny, and a little bit neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. She has a talent for singing and dancing, and she is also a performer. It was revealed in Stage Fighting, she is half Latina. She has customized her locker with a light-up picture of a star-lit sky and the words "Make It Shine" (the song that got her into Hollywood Arts/title song of the show). She seems to be fond of Katy Perry, if the photos of her inside her locker are of any indication. Trivia *Tori is named after her portrayer Victoria Justice. *Tori loves Katy Perry. Her locker is filled with pictures and clippings of her, and pictures of Perry are seen in the background throughout the show. *She is half Latina from her father. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *It is shown on her Twitter she follows @Danwarp, which is the twitter account of the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *She also follows @JaxieCat on Twitter which is the account of Dan Schneider's cat. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *Tori apparently likes iCarly, having a sticker on her fridge that says iCarly.com *It is said in the Pilot, Tori has never had one cavity. *In the first episode, Tori had straight hair. But in later episodes, she has curly hair. *Screen name is ToriVega. *Victoria Justice (who plays "Tori" on the show) looks like her characters, "Shelby Marx" from iCarly and "Lola Martinez" from Zoey 101 in "Pilot", but in later episodes, she looks a little younger. *Tori mistakes the expression Captain Obvious with Catharine Obvious Relationship with Other Main Characters Tori and Trina Vega Tori Vega is a 16 year old teenager by Victoria Justice who is full of talent. Her older sister is Trina Vega by Daniella Monet. At the big showcase, Trina drank a 'Chinese Herb Gargle' that was supposed to make her sing better. However, it only made her tongue swell, preventing her from singing. Andre Harris was at the big showcase as well. Andre volunteered Tori to fill in for Trina, considering she was the only person who knew the lyrics as well as the dance moves. In the end, the principal offered her a position at Hollywood Arts with her sister. She accepted and it was there that she met her friends Cat, Robbie, Beck, and her some-what friend, Jade. When Tori first meets Cat Valentine, she thinks that she's a bit 'off'. However, Tori had an even worse first encounter with Jade and Beck. She accidentally spills coffee on Beck in Mr. Sikowitz's class, and while trying to clean it up, makes Jade girlfriend believe she's hitting on him. This causes Jade to lash out at Tori during an improv assignment by spilling coffee on her. After a brief moment of insecurity, and some support from Andre and Trina, Tori decides to stay at Hollywood Arts, despite her strange encounters. Andre Harris : André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. He also convinced Tori to accept her invite to Hollywood Arts. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. (See: Tandré) Jade West : Jade and Tori are currently 'frienemies'. Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in a play for example). The first time Jade and Tori met, enemy-ship sparked. Jade instantly hated Tori for seemingly flirting with her boyfriend, Beck. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv classmates. Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts afterwards, but Andre and her sister convinced her to not let Jade bother her. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a friendship. (See: Jori) : '''Beck Beck and Tori met in Improv class when Tori walked into him, spilling coffee on him by accident. However, when she was trying to rub the coffee out of his shirt, his girlfriend Jade walked in and instantly hated Tori for "flirting" with her boyfriend. During their Improv acting practice, Jade got revenge by pouring coffee on Tori and humiliating her, much to Beck and everyone's dismay. Tori kissed Beck during her second day for revenge against Jade. Tori may be slightly attracted to Beck and would probably hang out with him more if Jade would let them. (See: Bori) Cat : Cat is one of Tori's friends. They met on Tori's first day, and she seemed to be appalled when Jade poured coffee on her. The two seem to have a friendly relationship, as Cat slept over at Tori's house and hugged her in a TheSlap video. Although Tori sometimes is mad at her confusion, they always somehow have a friendship. ( See: Cori) Robbie : Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw them as a friend. (See: Rori ) : Erwin Sikowitz First meeting Sikowitz, she thought that he was homeless. He is the one who mostly was her tutor on improv acting or any sort of acting. He then is more close to her in The Bird Scene, as he is the one to inform her about the scene and how she has to pass it. He is also impressed by Tori's third try ("Can you see the bird?"; "Ooh, a backdrop!"). Photo Gallery Victoria-justice-new-victorious-promos-10.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg Larged.jpg|Tori singing Make it Shine! torivega.PNG|Tori Vega Pimple.jpg Victorious-season-1-9.jpg Victorious-season-1-5.jpg Singing Smiley by Watermage244.gif Victorious-Birthweek-3.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-2.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-1.jpg Victorious-season-1-11.jpg Victorious-season-1-4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Females